


Exertion

by lokasenna (webellion)



Series: Torchwood Yoga [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Breathplay, F/M, Hair Pulling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, Yoga, forced exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webellion/pseuds/lokasenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is annoyed by some loud music late at night in the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exertion

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Torchwood Yoga series.

Jack couldn't fathom how anyone tolerated such a racket, let alone got any work done in it. Loud rock music was thumping through the Hub and it was giving him a headache. He stood up from behind his desk, slipped the braces still dangling at his side up over his undershirt to his shoulders, and came around to look out the open door to the workstations below, searching for the sonic transgressor. All the workstations were empty, the team had apparently gone home for the night – it was late.

As he stepped down the first couple stairs, it became clear that the offending racket was coming from somewhere deeper in the Hub. Reaching the main floor, Jack glanced over the active CCTV monitors. In the training room, someone was running on the treadmill. Hitting a couple of keys to zoom the camera, Jack peered forward, wondering which of his team was feeling so energetic at this hour. He tilted his head in confusion as he noted it wasn't one of his team – it was Llian. Jack knew she used the training room equipment regularly to work out or spar with other team members casually, but she wasn't supposed to be in the Hub unaccompanied. He'd made that policy very clear to the team after their recent security lapses - or thought he had. He scowled and started towards the training room.

Three steps outside the training room door, Jack froze mid-stride as the realization that Llian never used the treadmill hit him. Not once in – what was it now? - over five months. He stepped back silently against the corridor wall, his hand drifting down automatically to unsnap his revolver holster. He backtracked, keeping his eye on the main training room door, until he reached the training observation room door. Like many gyms, the training room had one wall that was entirely mirrored. Unlike many gyms, these mirrors were one-way, with an observation room behind them. Behind the specially enhanced glass, an observer could still see and hear everything in the training room without being seen or heard themselves.

Jack slipped inside the training observation room cautiously. The training room lights were fairly low, making the corners shadowy and the equipment dark bulky shapes. The treadmills were at the far end of the room, not facing the mirrors at Gwen's request because it was “distracting”. The music was pulsating through the training room steadily. Llian was running with the usual grace she brought to anything she did, but as he moved closer, he could see she was sweating, flushed and breathing heavily through her open mouth. His concerns that this was some kind of alien shape shifter impersonating Llian disappeared and he felt a momentary twinge of schadenfreude seeing her exertion. Everything she did always seemed effortless, but this was clearly taxing her.

Shaking his head at his own paranoia, Jack folded his arms, propping his shoulder against the mirror wall, and decided to enjoy the unexpected windfall for a minute since he'd walked all the way down here. Llian did have to be accompanied in the Hub at all times - now she was, he rationalized, chuckling inwardly.

His reverie evaporated instantly as movement from far opposite the treadmill caught the corner of his eye. He straightened cautiously, trying to make out who – or what - else was in the room. Slowly, from the shadows, Owen appeared. In his street clothes. He moved smoothly towards Llian, coming to stand next to the treadmill as she ran beside him. She didn't seem at all surprised by his appearance. He turned and leaned against the wall, facing her, crossed his legs and folded arms over his chest. He smiled, simply watching her efforts appreciatively. 

Jack had no idea that Owen was moonlighting as a personal trainer and snorted a laugh at the idea. He supposed that explained the choice and volume of the music as well as the choice of equipment, none of which he would have credited to Llian. He didn't actually know what kind of music Llian liked - any time he'd seen her working out alone she'd had headphones and her mp3 player. He assumed the music she played during yoga class was “yoga music” and not necessarily indicative of her personal taste.

After a few minutes, Owen said something Jack couldn't quite make out over the music. Llian shook her head wordlessly in response. Owen looked surprised, raising an eyebrow and spoke again after turning the music down. Again Llian shook her head and the instant she did, Owen sprung forward, grabbed her arm at the wrist and twisted it behind her, up her back, and held it there.

Jack stiffened in shock, then fury flooded through him. Owen could be difficult to work with, but this was way over the line. Whatever her previous position with Torchwood One, Llian was a civilian now, one that was helping them even, and here was Owen... doing what? What the hell was he doing? Assaulting her? Why?

Jack started towards the door as Llian stumbled, but Owen's grip steadied her, pushing her forward as he increased the speed on the treadmill. What the hell? Jack thought again for the second time in about as many seconds. Suddenly, it seemed like maybe this was not the argument he originally thought it was. Then what was it? Jack remained motionless, watching them both intently as he tried to figure out what was going on here.

Llian stumbled again and Owen punched the treadmill stop button with his free hand. As she awkwardly slowed to a halt, arm still pinned behind her firmly, Owen dragged her from the treadmill and marched her across the room towards the mirrored wall. Jack lurched back a step instinctively as they came directly at him, even though he knew they couldn't see him.

Owen stopped about a meter from the wall, facing it, Llian held in front of him.

“Look at yourself, you're a fucking wreck,” he growled in her ear, staring into the mirror over Llian's shoulder. They were close enough now that Jack could hear quite clearly. Llian's face was averted, her gaze pointedly directed at the floor. Grabbing her ponytail with his free hand, Owen yanked her head back, forcing her to face the mirror. His voice was even lower, more threatening, “I am getting sick and tired of having to tell you everything more than once. Now LOOK.” Llian made an involuntary noise of protest, her eyes still averted from their reflection. 

“Not so much Miss Perfect Peace and Love anymore now, are you?” Owen continued nastily and twisted her arm higher behind her, bringing her up onto her toes. She was clearly trembling with the combined effort of the run, the pain of her pinned arm, and keeping her balance now too. 

Jack flinched as Owen gave her hair a vicious jerk and her eyes flicked up into the mirror. They seemed to lock with his for a moment and the thought he saw surprise flicker across her face. But she couldn't... Jack was discovering that being looked at – no, through – was far more disconcerting that he would have expected. Then Llian closed her eyes.

Owen snarled and shoved her forward the last few steps, making Jack hastily back up another pace even though he was transfixed by what was transpiring right in front of him. Pressing Llian's cheek into the mirror surface, Owen's voice was pure grit. "All that calm, non-violence meditation crap - that's just the story you tell everyone else. Maybe you're even trying to fool yourself. But I know what you really are. You don't just stop being Torchwood. You're still a hunter at heart, aren't you, darlin'?"

Llian tried to shake her head again. Denying Owen's claim? Refusing to answer? Jack couldn't tell. Owen didn't appear to give a shit one way or the other. It clearly wasn't the response he was looking for.

“You crave this, and it scares the shit out of you that I know it. And I do know what you need, don't I?” Owen continued as he crushed her into the mirrors with his entire body, her arm pinned against his chest. Llian's free arm shot up, pressing her open palm against the mirror precisely at what would be Jack's shoulder, trying to brace herself.

Jack sucked in a hiss of air as a surge of blood rushed through him, and he stepped forward again. He could see the length of Llian's body pressed towards him, immobilized, her face still oddly serene even as her body quaked against the smooth glass. She was even more flushed now, her lips parted as she pulled in short gasping breaths. Her hair was damp, clinging to her forehead and the nape of her neck, curling there delicately in stark contrast with Owen's rough fist entangled tightly above. 

Owen thrust his hips against her, banging her into the glass and her eyes flew open wide as he rubbed himself on her lasciviously, biting at her ear, her throat, her jawline. Sinking his teeth down hard into her shoulder, he hummed appreciatively at her gasped, squirming response.

“Say it.” he demanded, his voice raised now. Llian squeezed her eyes shut again and pressed her lips together in defiance. Her open hand curled into a fist against the mirror.

Jack balled his hands into fists at his side unconsciously mimicking her. He felt like he should do something. Something. He was just a step away from them, from her, but he was frozen. This just didn't make sense. 

As suddenly as he'd grabbed her, Owen released Llian, sending her staggering back towards the treadmill with a hard push. “Fine,” he growled. “If you want to play like that, get back on that treadmill again and you don't fucking stop until I say you can stop.”

Jack blinked in utter disbelief as Llian merely rubbed her shoulder and obediently went to stand on the treadmill, waiting for Owen to come back and turn it on. 

“This time both hands behind your back and you keep them there yourself, you lazy bitch,” he snarled at her as he approached. “And faster.” He hit the start button and the treadmill whirred back to life as Llian grasped her forearms behind her and began to run again.

Owen resumed his position leaning against the wall, his hand drifting down to rub and press against the growing bulge in his jeans, smiling wickedly as he watched her.

* * *

Jack realized after a while that he'd been staring with his mouth open and closed it, swallowing hard. He sat down on the edge of the observation room table, reeling from his sudden revelation.

Llian wasn't fighting back.

He knew she could. He'd been her sparring partner often enough to know she could definitely do some grievous harm to an assailant. Owen didn't so completely outmatch her that there would be no point in her trying. She assuredly knew that, judging from her skill in using Jack's size against him during those sparring sessions. He'd seen her successfully use the same techniques on Ianto during their sparring sessions as well. 

So what was going on here? 

A huge lecherous grin slowly spread across his face as it became clear what they were playing at. Jack hadn't figured Llian as the type for this particular kink and the surprise made the idea all the more enticing. Owen, well, everyone figured Owen had a fetish streak a mile wide, so that wasn't news. Llian letting him, of all people, inflict it on her - that was very unexpected. This should be interesting.

Jack unabashedly thanked whatever good fortune had decided to invite him to such an entertaining free show and settled back to watch it unfold.

 

* * *

Llian faltered on the treadmill much sooner this time, breaking position and flailing her arms forward to catch herself as she stumbled. Owen was on her in a flash, pulling her off the treadmill again, using her long ponytail to his advantage. 

“You're not trying hard enough,” he hissed at her. “Kneel.”

Jack's stomach tightened as he watched, his imagination putting him in Owen's place. It had been a while since Jack had played at this game himself, and he found himself suddenly a lot more interested in the idea.

“I - was,” Llian panted in protest.

With no hesitation, Owen released her hair and backhanded her across the face. Llian staggered backwards, bringing her hand up to her burning cheek protectively.

Jack jumped to his feet, startled. His first instinct had been to rush in there and knock Owen across the room for doing that to her. He had to remind himself that Llian must have agreed to this at some point. He just had such a hard time believing it still. 

“I said, on your fucking knees,” Owen rasped. “NOW.” 

Llian didn't hesitate this time, and dropped to her knees, her head bowed, arms held stiffly at her sides. Owen laughed and slowly began to circle her, unmistakably predatory. 

Jack had to admit it was a compelling sight, and felt his own trousers becoming tighter as his body reacted to the scene. He moved as close as he could get to them from inside his protective mirrored cage.

“You still don't fool me,” Owen taunted her, his path spiraling inwards towards her. Llian remained stock still except for her heaving chest, still trying to catch her breath from running. Owen reached out and trailed a lazy hand across her shoulders as he passed behind her. “Let's see how you like...” His hand glided up to grasp her throat as he came in front of her, forcing her chin up. “This?” he finished with his teeth bared, and started to squeeze.

Jack hoped he hadn't actually made an audible groan, but suspected he had. Not that anyone could hear anything from his hidden position, but he was surprised at the depth of his reaction. His hand slid down his stomach over the tight fabric of his undershirt as he leaned back against the table. He pressed his hand downward to cup himself through his trousers, squeezing gently.

Llian's breath began to rasp as Owen choked off her air slowly. Her body trembled all over from the effort and need of each inadequate breath. Her hands were balled into fists again, every muscle in her arms and shoulders tensed, but she made no move.

“Oh come on,” Owen sneered after a few seconds. “You're no fun.” And he released her.

Llian swayed on her knees and drew in long heaving breaths. Owen stepped back from her and unbuttoned the waistband of his jeans, which were clearly confining him now. Llian's eyes snapped up to watch not his hands, but his face, as he undid his fly, smirking at her. “Hurry up and pull yourself together, you have work to do,” he told her as he freed his full erection into his hand. She gulped.

Stepping back towards her, Owen took Llian's hair again with his free hand and pulled her face towards his waiting cock. “Open.” he commanded simply. Llian hesitantly obeyed and Owen fed it to her with three deep punishing thrusts. Llian choked and coughed, and Owen laughed cruelly. “See what you get for being slow to obey me?”

“Yes,” Llian nodded in instant response and Owen gentled his grasp of her hair. 

“That's better,” he drawled. “Now get that pretty mouth open again so I can fuck it.”

Jack felt for a moment like the wind had been knocked out of him. His trousers were definitely constricting him now, and he undid them without taking his eyes off of Llian. As he wrapped his hands around his now rock hard cock, his mind eagerly substituted Llian's lush lips for his fingers, the moist heat of her hot mouth for his palm. He began to stroke slowly, the scene before him streaming in through his eyes and rushing straight to his groin.

Owen gazed down the length of his torso, watching intently as his cock slid in and out of Llian's lips. He had one hand still in her hair, the other gripping her shoulder, keeping her still while his hips pulsed forward. “Oh Christ that's good,” he moaned. Llian was clearly still out of breath, struggling to sync her inhalations. She squirmed and pulled away, turning her head. “I can't -” she gasped desperately.

“I don't give a fuck if you pass out,” Owen snarled down at her as he wrenched her face back around, picking up the pace. He moaned wordlessly again, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Abruptly, he stepped back, releasing her with a rough shove that sent her sprawling, and moved away.

Jack gasped and released his own hand momentarily. He was fairly sure he knew why Owen had stopped just then and needed to do the same himself for the same reason. 

Llian crawled back to kneeling position and panted open-mouthed as she dropped her head forward again. As she caught her breath finally, her fists uncurled and her shoulders released, settling down her back from their tightly hunched position.

“Back on your feet,” Owen barked. “And come here.” He was standing next to the treadmill again. 

Llian looked up and groaned “No,” but immediately moved to obey. She rose to standing gracefully, moving forward to him. She stepped up into position on the treadmill again but this time Owen stepped up behind her. 

“Turn around,” he said with surprising gentleness, taking her hips and twisting her to face him. He gathered her in his arms, pulling her against his body. Llian was stiff and wary in his arms, arching away from him. Owen pulled her tight and kissed her hard. Llian went rigid for a moment and then visibly softened against him, yielding as he claimed her mouth completely as his.

“That's not so difficult, is it?” Owen asked her, pulling back to draw breath as he looked her in the eye. 

“No,” Jack could read Llian's whispered reply on her lips as she shook her head. 

“Good girl,” Owen replied and kissed her again, sensually this time, sliding his mouth teasingly over her lips, licking and nibbling until she relented and reciprocated with a sudden rush of passion. He moaned softly into her mouth and pushed his thigh between hers as they kissed deeply. Llian tilted her hips forward, pressing against his leg with a shudder.

Owen broke away and kissed down her neck and over her collarbones, which made her sigh with pleasure and throw her head back to allow him better access. Her hands came up his back to clutch at the fabric of his jersey. Abruptly he pushed her away, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over his head, discarding it on the floor. He reached up to cup her face in his hands and hungrily pressed his mouth to hers again with enough fervor to drive them both back a step, pinning Llian against the front panel of the treadmill. “Is this what you want?” Owen growled and thrust her legs apart with his again, yanking her forward and rocking her against him.

Llian shivered and moaned in response. Her hands slid up his naked back, fingers digging in with pleasure.

Owen kissed his way down her throat to her chest, cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her top. His thumbs slid over her nipples as he gently bit at her exposed décolletage. Llian wrapped a leg around him, her hips now moving rhythmically against his thigh.

Jack willed himself to just watch, his hands gripping the edge of the table tightly as he leaned back against it once more. His mind was racing, spinning out very convincing stories of what he'd be doing if he were in Owen's place right now. Jack's hips pulsed impotently against nothing but air.

Llian began to whimper as Owen rocked her against him faster, urging him on. “You want more?” he asked, his voice thick. Llian whined desperately, licking her lips.

“You never fucking learn, do you?” Owen snapped angrily as he pulled away and stepped back. Llian looked stunned and confused. Jack snapped to attention as well.

“When I ask you a fucking question, I expect a fucking answer,” Owen explained with irritated emphasis as he stepped off the treadmill. Llian moved to follow him.

“No!” he barked at her. “You keep your sweet ass up there and face forward. You can use both your arms this time – you're going to need them,” Owen snarled as the treadmill whirred to life again, sending Llian lurching forward at a sprint. He turned the music back up loud and settled back with a sneer to watch.

 

Owen ran her hard for as long as she could take it, which was much longer than Jack would have guessed. When she finally failed and was nearly flung from the machine, Owen was ready with a well timed catch, leaving the belt humming as he pulled her away. She was completely winded, gasping desperately in his arms, focused only on trying to regain her breath. Owen smiled savagely and in one slick movement spun her to face away from him, wrapping one arm around her waist. He brought the other arm up around her shoulder to pull her head back against his chest by covering her nose and mouth with his hand.

Llian immediately began to struggle, her eyes wild with genuine panic. Owen held her firmly, keeping her off balance by marching her towards the wall. “There it is,” he crooned. “I knew you still had some fight in you. You try so hard to control this, to hide it, but you're a violent little animal, aren't you?” He hissed the last words into her ear as he trapped her against the mirrors again. 

Jack growled softly, the pulsing ache in his cock shooting through him. How long was Owen going to draw this out?

Llian lashed out savagely, kicking, clawing and twisting, going straight for Owen's vulnerable spots. Her flailing banged out a tattoo against the glass that Jack thought made a good counterpoint to the hard pounding of his heart. Under any other circumstances, Jack thought Llian would be impossible to restrain, but Owen's torments had clearly exhausted her. Owen neatly avoided her most vicious attempts, laughing at the others. She managed to draw blood from his forearm and hand with her fingernails, but his grip was immovable.

She was weakening rapidly from lack of oxygen, allowing Owen to release the arm around her waist and hold her there simply with the weight of his body while he yanked her shorts down, ripping them half off in the process. Slipping his arm around to arch her hips up, he rammed deeply into her as he released his hand from her face. 

Llian instantly drew in a long screeching gasp, her arms coming up to brace herself. Owen took his time fucking her, moving at a leisurely pace as she panted loud sobbing breaths, her forehead pressed against the glass, too spent to fight anymore. 

Jack's hand shot back to his erection and he bucked up into it with a groan. The conquered Llian was dripping with sweat, slippery against the glass right in front of him and it was too much. He closed his eyes for a moment, his head dropping forward on a shuddering exhale as he tried to calm himself. When he looked up again, it was straight into Llian's heavy-lidded eyes.

She seemed to be staring right at Jack, who slowly moved towards them, dazzled like a deer in headlights. His free hand slid up to press against her open palm, and he leaned on that arm while his other hand moved over his cock in time to Owen's slow thrusts. “Oh yes,” Jack hissed through his teeth, his breath quickening even as Llian's slowed. 

Time seemed to hang for a moment when all three of their rhythms finally synced; Owen's hips, Jack's hand, Llian's breath. In perfect unison. Then it was too good. Jack gritted his teeth - No, no, not here. Not like this. He had to back off; he had to stop - now. Right on cue, as if she somehow knew, Llian whined and slapped the mirror with the hand Jack wasn't already touching. He immediately brought his hand away from stroking himself and placed it right on hers, looking deeply into her eyes through the one-way glass before the eerie uncanniness of it sunk in. She knew.

Jack choked off his cry before it became a full moan, soaked with denial and want.

Llian's eyes drifted shut and she smiled, then groaned and bucked, her fingers digging against the glass - into Jack's hands - as she came. She arched hard and bit her lip, growling out her pleasure with startling ferocity. Jack shuddered, the blaze of his arousal almost unbearably heightened by the crazy impossibility that she was aware he was there touching her, gazing into her eyes, wanting to possess her, wishing she was coming for him. Almost dimly in the background, through the music, over the blood pounding in his ears, Jack heard Owen's roar of satisfaction too and it was nearly enough to undo him completely.

Jack stayed until Llian had caught her breath again before hastily retreating to his quarters for some relief. He didn't realize he was still shaking until the music stopped some time later.


End file.
